Not So Pretend Wedding
by the written princess
Summary: Haruhi is getting married, but everyone one thinks its just cosplay minus one. Who is she marring. Lemony goodness has now been posted. New Chapter 4/28/09
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok So I don't own Ouran High School Host Club nor do I make money from it, but I sure wish I did own it wouldn't that be so awesome to own it. Enjoy the read

The Not So Pretend Wedding

Today was the day, the day everyone would know the truth. Finally Haruhi Fujioka was going to reveal her true identity to the entire school, but that was not in the least the biggest thing happening today. No, today she was getting married. Though the entire Host club did not know that that was what was really happening today. They were left in the in the dark for a reason.

It had been decided by her and Kyoya Ootori that all that who were coming today would think it was a cosplay day, just taken to the next level. Everyone had thought it was pretend so it was ok to happen. Mostly it was that the boys wanted to see their precious Haruhi in a stunning wedding dress. Tamaki had been upset that he would not playing her groom in this "game", but once it was explained to him that he got to play the lead all the time and someone else deserved a chance play the guy who get the girl he reluctantly gave in.

Haruhi couldn't believe this was happening to her she couldn't be happier for she was getting to marry her prince charming, and she could finally be his princess not that she hadn't been over the last few months. They had been seceretly been dating for nearly a year when he proposed. Now that they had finally made it to the day she couldn't help but think back over their first date.

FLASHBACK

_The day was the first clear day in months with the beginning of spring around the corner and it had been raining so much trying to deny that it was time to become a beautiful time of year. Nothing had been out of the ordinary as the others started to pack up and go home for the much needed weekend. _

_Haruhi quickly rechecked her bag to make sure everything was there. Last weekend the twins had stolen her math notes making sure she would have to see them to get them back, and once that was done of course they wanted to play with their "toy". Luckily everything was there and she proceeded to head for the door._

_"Haruhi__ I would like you to stay. I need to talk to you alone." Kyoya's voice a steady almost disinterested._

_"Kyoya –senpai?" she responded. Haruhi just figured that he must want to talk about her debt. That's where her confusion increased, for she had been out of debt to the club for nearly a year._

_The others left leaving her there alone by herself with Kyoya. Thinking back she remembered the last time she had ended up alone with him. She found herself thrown on his bed and pinned beneath him. __Not that she could really complain that event had actually kind of aroused her, but she would never tell him that._

_"I have a question for you."Kyoya said pulling her back to the present._

_"Yes, senpai?" she responded confused usually he didn't ask for her permission for anything he usually just said. He had not looked up from his laptop yet though._

_"Would you go out with me tonight?" Kyoya could feel his stomach tighten and he stopped typing._

_"Ano… Kyoya- senpai you see," Kyoya's heart fell she didn't have to say anything he already knew, but then again maybe he didn't know everything. "I don't have anything to wear and what am I supposed to tell otousan?" _

_Kyoya sighed 'that is her problem'. "It's all been taken care of. Actually Ranka-sama was for lack of a better word. Giddy. And the clothes there is something for you in the closet. That is if you don't mind wearing it."_

_"Ok then if all is set to go then ok."Haruhi headed for the closet/ dressing room where Kyoya had said that he had laid the clothes for her. _

_Kyoya watched as she left his heart pounding a mile a minute not that he would ever let anyone see him like that. At least not yet, Kyoya would wait till dinner to show her anything. That would be her biggest surprise from him, but not the last._

_Kyoya could hear the door of the closet/dressing room. Turning around he couldn't believe his eyes. He had picked the clothes especially for her but he had never imagined she would look this amazing._

_"Haruhi you look-"_

_"Ridiculous I know." She said sheepishly looking at the floor._

_Haruhi had not noticed Kyoya cross the floor until he was right in front of her. As she looked up she could see a fire in Kyoya eyes that she had never seen before. Tenderly he lifted her chin._

_"No you look stunning."Softly Kyoya's lips touched Haruhi's. Haruhi could feel her heart skip a beat, and Kyoya was doing all he could from ravaging her body right then and there._

_Slowly pulling away he said" we had better go"._

_Haruhi could only nod she had not wanted the kiss to end, but Kyoya was right they had better go. Quietly following behind him she followed him to his waiting car._

A/N: Ok all that's it for now but trust me it will get juicy hehehehe….. and I can't wait. So now it's up to you sex next chapter yes or know. BTW the flash back is kind of long if you haven't noticed.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: OK I posted this story at about 12am my time and by the time I looked at it again I had 2 reviews and 67 hits that was only 13 hrs later. So, thanks so much. I decided to get Chapter 2 done and up to all who really like this story. Please enjoy chapter 2.

**Chapter 2**

**How love began.**

FLASHBACK CONTINUED

_The car ride was quite both didn't know what to say. After the incident in the third music room they both did want to speak in fear of something else happening. No matter how much it had been enjoyed. All they did was sit there each on different sides of the limo avoiding each other's gaze._

_Haruhi was the first to speak. "Kyoya-senpai where are we going?" Slowly she turned to look at him trying to avoid his eyes as he turned to look at her. "Because I don't recognize anything around here."_

_Kyoya looked puzzled for a moment the remembered 'that's right Haruhi has never been to the Ootori mansion. "I wanted to take you somewhere that we for sure wouldn't run into the others." He stated simply. "The only ways we could do that for sure was to either fly us out of the country," he nearly laughed at the horrified look on her face, "or have di__nner at my home. I choose dinner at my place." He couldn't help but smile as she relaxed. A dark glint slid across Kyoya's as he leaned in toward her. "Would really it really be that bad to leave the country with me." He loved the way she looked when she blushed._

_"NO." Haruhi almost yelled "it's just what would otousan say?" She could feel her face flush._

_"Well then I guess it's a good were not leaving then. I wouldn't want Ranka-san upset with me" Kyoya said giving Haruhi back her space. _

_Haruhi was relieved when Kyoya sat back. Sitting that long staring into his eye's had made her want to reach out and crush his lips to hers. She could actually feel her hand twitching just moments before he returned to his side of the car.__ The limo made a final turn and they were there, the Ootori mansion. _

_Walking up the steps all Haruhi could think was 'It's was beautiful'. The beautiful carved doors opened from the inside startling her. _

_"Welcome home Ootori-san and welcome to you as well Fujioka-san. Dinner has been prepared Ootori-san and been placed in the room you requested." Two maids cheerfully, as the two entered. _

_Pressing a hand to the small of Haruhi's back Kyoya led her down a hall to a suite he a dressed to be more romantic. Haruhi couldn't help but gasp at the sight. It was more beautiful than any place she had been before. Quietly Kyoya pulled a chair out for her to sit in. After Haruhi took her place, Kyoya took one across from her trying to find something to say to rid them of the awkward silence._

_"Haruhi can I ask you a question?" he asked with an interested look. Haruhi just stared at him, so Kyoya took it as a yes. "Why did you agree to come with me, on this date?"_

_Haruhi sat there thinking trying to find a good answer. "Why wouldn't I?" she finally asked._

_"I don't know, I was just hoping it would be that you wanted to cause…" he paused. How was he supposed to continue what he was saying, how could she fell that way toward him._

_"Cause I liked you?" Haruhi finished his sentence for him causing Kyoya to drop his fork. _

_Kyoya sat there shocked. Had he really let her get that close to him that she could tell what he was thinking? No one had ever gotten that close not even his own sister. He always made sure that he kept himself in check and only thought of business. That was until she arrived. _

_"Do you?" He finally choked out finally looking up from his plate to look in her eyes, her beautiful brown eyes._

_Lightly she nods unable to speak. She had never had to confront her feelings for Kyoya before now. In truth she didn't even know about them until the kiss they had shared in the third music room._

_Kyoya had moved he didn't know when he did he just found him standing to the side of Haruhi. She was staring at him in shock obviously she didn't know when he had moved either. He reached his hand out to her not knowing what else to do._

_"Can I have this dance?" He said pulling her tightly to him. He didn't know where the music was coming from (sister meddling), but he was happy to have it if it let him be close to her. _

_Haruhi could feel his pounding heart through his shirt as she laid her head on his chest. No matter how much he tried to hide himself from her he his heart would always tell the truth. She looked up only to find him looking down at her. She could feel hi heart skip a beat as their eyes locked._

_Kyoya stopped moving and they just stood there looking in to each other's eyes ever so slowly moving toward one another. Their lips meet and the world faded away into nothingness until they were all that was left. _

_Haruhi's arms slide up and twine around Kyoya's neck while at the same time his arms encircle her waist pull her as close as he could get her. His member begins to harden at the soft pleasurable sounds leaving Haruhi's mouth. She gasps when he is finally hard enough to feel through both of their clothing. _

_Quickly Kyoya pulls away. "I'm sorry that's too far I know, excuse me." He attempted to step away, but he felt his hand being tugged back the other way. The look she had in her eyes was something he had never seen before. It was the look of desire._

_"No" she said and pulled him back toward her. In that instant he knew she was his._

A/N: hehehehehehehe…… so, guess what's coming up next chapter. Yep it's the Lemony goodness I promised. So now once again I have a question for all to answer. Should Kyoya be a gentle loving lover, or should he be a little rough. I know what one I want, but its best to give readers what they want. So bye all.

Reviews wanted. Flames welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey all I have returned with the newest chapter. Yay, lemony goodness. I am seriously trying staying on top of this story; people seem to like it I'm getting hits like crazy. Keep them coming please the more I get the more I'll do. Review wanted. Flames welcome. Now the exciting very sexy 3rd chapter, enjoy all.

Last time:

_Haruhi's arms slide up and twine around Kyoya's neck while at the same time his arms encircle her waist pull her as close as he could get her. His member begins to harden at the soft pleasurable sounds leaving Haruhi's mouth. She gasps when he is finally hard enough to feel through both of their clothing. _

_Quickly Kyoya pulls away. "I'm sorry that's too far I know, excuse me." He attempted to step away, but he felt his hand being tugged back the other way. The look she had in her eyes was something he had never seen before. It was the look of desire._

_"No" she said and pulled him back toward her. In that instant he knew she was his._

Chapter 3

To "BED" They Go.

FLASHBACK CONTINUED

_Their eyes locked sending chills down each of their spines, and Kyoya pulled Haruhi into a kiss. That kiss said everything. It meant everything. He wanted her and had to have her. No, he needed her. He needed her so he could live in the truest form imaginable. _

_Haruhi moans in to his mouth. Her mind is spinning. She loved him, and she needed him just as much as he did her. Nothing in this world had ever felt as right as that moment when they kissed that 3__rd__ time._

_Kyoya slid his arm down her side to her knees and picked her up causing a surprising arousing squeak to come from Haruhi. His lips never left hers during the travel to his bed, in the next room (convent?). He lightly tossed her on his bed earning another squeak form the air starved Haruhi._

_She looked at him with her big doe eyes wondering why he just stood there just looking at her. Then it hit her, he was trying to control himself. Kyoya never lost control and that is what exactly was happening to him._

_She smiled "Kyoya, I need you." His will was broken he had to have her now._

_He leaped on to the bed pinning her beneath him, much like the time at the beach house but this time there were no lessons to be learned and no will left to be broken. He kissed her in a feverish haste sucking out the air she had been so desperately trying to get back. _

_He left her lips and traveled down her neck to the sweet sensitive spot that made her sigh his name. He bit down and received a delicious cry of passion. He needed more he had to have all of her not just her neck. _

_It seemed she was thinking the same thing and began to unbutton his shirt. He pinned her hands above her head and she growled in anger though the anger didn't last long. He reached down and just ripped his own open sending buttons lying everywhere. He released her arms and she slid them around his neck. _

_"Rich bastard," she whispered quietly into his ear._

_He growled into her ear, and kissed her roughly. All thoughts that she may have once had disappeared, leaving only one remaining. That this was right and never should stop (ok that's two, but who can count during sex). His hand slipped under her dress to her steadily wetter inner thighs. _

_He yanked her panties down, and let his finger brush against her folds. He need her naked now, he thought to himself. He lifted the hem of her dress. Getting the hint Haruhi raised her arms, and Kyoya threw it somewhere. _

_"Thank you, god" he mumbled. She wasn't wearing a bra. Her breasts were small enough that she didn't need one. For him that was perfect. Kyoya doubted he could handle the damn hooks right then._

_He bent his head and began to assault her left nipple with his tongue while the other he assaulted with his fingers. Her moans became louder with each flick and massage. Her fingers ran through his hair grabbing a handful she pulled his face up to look at her. Kyoya's eyes shone dark with desire._

_She kissed him, fingers traveling down his smooth stomach and made quick work of his pants button and zipper. Kyoya needed not be told what to do in words her eyes said everything. He slid his pants to his ankles and kicked them to the floor._

_He bent and softly kissed her neck. "I need you". He spoke quietly into her ear._

_"I need you" she returned in a soft sigh. _

_His knee separated her legs and he set them around his hips. Kyoya placed himself at Haruhi's wet opening and searched her eyes. He knew she was a virgin and didn't want to hurt her, so much like with pulling off a band aid he went fast. _

_She gasped in surprise and slight pain and then whispered "I'm fine."_

_He smiled "good". _

_Kyoya started his pace slow frustrating Haruhi thoroughly. "Harder Kyoya… please" she begged._

_He need not be told twice. He picked up his pace drawing almost completely out of her before slamming back in. Her breath hitched every time, but she loved every second. She dug her nails in his back feeling herself beginning to climax._

_"Oh god…Kyoya. I love you." She cried out digging her nails in deeper. _

_The sound of his name on her lips sent him tumbling with her. He cried out as he came in her. Breathing heavy he laid his head on her small beautiful chest._

_"I love you to." He smiled and kissed her slightly. Together they fell into a beautiful blissful sleep._

A/N: Ok, sorry it took so long. Hoped you enjoyed the read. Until next time. Reviews please.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note

Hey everyone it's me Ty aka The Written Princess. I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorite, and alerted to. I have decided to come back from my random hiatus and get some work done on this story. YAY! I want to apologize there is no reason to do what I did. So, here it is; I am sorry. Ok, now that's out of the way. My goal is to have the next chapter up by Saturday or at latest Sunday.

See you all this weekend -The Written Princess


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey look I am back. Like I promised here is the newest chapter to Not So Pretend Wedding. Yay unfortunately this chapter is not going to be very long while I look at my old drafts and plans o see where I am taking this.

Dark Prince Mornings

_Haruhi woke in a darkened unfamiliar room. It took here only a moment to remember where she was and with whom she lay. Slowly she rolled over took look at him. Taking in his dark relaxed features Haruhi smiled to her self in realization, she was truly in love with Kyoya Ootori._

_Sighing softly Haruhi gently snuggled closer to Kyoya. She moved as little as possible in hopes of not aking him. She had heard the stories of when he had been woken against his will and was in no mood to have her blissful morning ruined by a bad mood. Haruhi had nothing to worry about though for her dark prince was already awake, and his mood was no where near dark. _

_Moving quickly he brought Haruhi's naked body flush against his own. "Good morning love." He spoke in a husky voice that fell between just woke up and the beginnings of lust. "I trust you slept well?" _

_A shy smile crossed Haruhi's face as she nodded. "With many good dreams to accompany me as well," she responded. Streching she craned to look at the clock that sat on the side table. "Crap! Kyoya I need to get home __Otousan. Gods, what he must be thinking. You'll be lucky if he decides not to kill you."_

"_Haruhi," Kyoya called after her as she ran around the room gathering her clothing. "Haruhi," he tried again. She wasn't listening. "HARUHI!" he finally shouted. "Please just calm down for a moment. There is no need to worry. I called Ranka-sama last night after you fell asleep and told him that due to the late hour that I was having you stay here. Trust me everything is fine."_

_Calming down a bit Haruhi sat back on the bed. "Ok, thank you, and sorry for freaking out I just couldn't stand the thought of Otousan telling me to stay away from you." _

"_I don't think Ranka-sama will be any issue" Kyoya replied. "I think our biggest problem happens to be the host club."_

_Haruhi's eyes went wide as she thought of the reaction that would meet them if the host club was to ever find out. "They cannot know, at least not yet. I don't think I could handle if they knew just yet." Sighing she laid back on the bed and smiled slightly as Kyoya wrapped his arms around her waist._

"_I completely agree with you Haruhi, but we will have to tell them eventually. Although" the slyness in his voice made her shiver, "until then I get to have you all to myself. Now, go back to sleep it is too ruddy to get up." Pulling her close as he possible could the two fell back to sleep._

A/N: So there is the long a waited chapter 4. YAY. Ok now review


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Readers,  
I am sorry about the extensive delay in chapters, but i must admit i had a really bad case of writers block when it came to this story. I want to thank my old readers and the new ones i get everyday. So, now the good news. I have been re-watching the series, and have been inspired to once again start writing. No more really long delays. So, yayness to that. Expect a new set of chapters no later than Tuesday (Gomen nasai, i have work all weekend). Expect multiple chapters as well.

Yours Truly,  
the written princess


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I know this is a little later than I said it was going to be, but I wanted it a certain way.

Chapter Five

_The two young lovers spent the rest of the day together doing nothing more than just basking in the love of one another often lying in the bed cuddling discussing any, and everything that came to their heads. Time ticked by much too quickly and it was time for Haruhi to her home._

_Upon arriving home Ranka wanted every bit of information he could get out of Haruhi's tightly sealed lips. "Harrruuuuuuuuhi" He whined when she told him nothing of her romantic night with Kyoya. No matter how hard he begged._

"_That's what you get for giving permission before asking me" she told him before leaving to the market._

_As soon as the door closed Ranka sank to the ground with a small smile on his face he looked to the smile shrine to his wife. "She is in love." Softly he sighed and looked out the window the sky. Most of him was glad at this new development in his daughter's life, but then again there was that part that feared her leaving him. He didn't know if he could truly let her go to that man no matter how much he liked him, or she loved him._

_Flashback ended for now_

"It's about to begin" a voice said on the side to the dressing room door. It was her father. He knew the truth of this day. "Are you ready?" he asked before stepping in.

"Yeah, I think I … Your wearing a suit." Haruhi said in surprise at the man that stood before her.

"I thought you might like the gesture on your special day." Ranka said with slight embarrassment.

Laughing Harhui hugged her father. "I appreciate everything you've ever done for me. I know it mustn't be easy for you."

"Just know can come home at anytime."

"I know"

"Oh, and Haruhi."

"Hmm?"

Taking her by arms and looking her in the eye he smiled "Thank you for not marrying that idiot Tamaki." They both laughed and hugged for the last time as a small family.

A/N: I know its short and not my best work, but expect a new better chapter tomorrow. I thought a father daughter chapter was a good thing to have.


End file.
